


Surprise Party

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: This was originally written as a birthday present for Archangelsanonymous. I never realized I didn't add it here.





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a birthday present for Archangelsanonymous. I never realized I didn't add it here.

“It has to be perfect,” Rich hissed, taking the paper streamer from Matt’s hands and fixing it just like all the others in the room.

“Jeez! You’re a bit anal.” Matt bit back at him.

“Yeah, but you love my anal.” Rich gave a playful wink, which caused a choking cough from Matt as he accidently inhaled the drink he was taking.

“Would you two stop fighting,” Rob sighed, setting the cake that he had just finished decorating down on the table along with all the other food, and the presents. “Rich, she is going to love whatever we do, so stop fussing. Matt, be nice or you’ll have to be punished later and i haven’t decided if you’ll truly enjoy it yet.”

Matt made an audible gulp as his eyes widened, but nodded an understanding.

“Now, Chris is bringing her home from work. Most likely she is going to be tired, so let’s make sure everything looks great.” Rob suggested.

The three took a step back and looked at the room that they had decorated. The paper streamers were elegantly twisted and lightly hanging in upside down arches from the ceiling. They had special ordered balloons with their faces on them that were filled with helium, and floating around the room on weights. The cake had an edible image of the four guys with their gal in the middle, and Rob had pipped Happy Birthday Patty in big letters around it.

Rob’s phone made a quick sound. “Ok, they are just around the corner. Let’s get into our places.”

They only had to wait a minute or two before they heard the front door opening. They threw their hands in the air and screamed, “SURPRISE!”

Patty was so taken back, that she fell back into Chris who was just behind her. Taking a step forward into the house, she took in the work the guys had done just for her. Her eyes as big as saucers, she looked from one guy to another, each one giving her big gentle smiles.

“You guys… did all of this for me?” 

“Of course we did,” Matt laughed

“We could never forget you,” Rich stated lovingly.

“Come, I will show you the cake i made.” Rob took her by the hand, and led her towards the table were all her goodies were. Patty giggled as she poked the faces of her guys on the balloons as they went by.  
Seeing the cake, presents, and all the decorations, Patty was overtaken with emotion (being tired didn’t help either). She motioned for a big group hug, and totally didn’t cry a little.

Matt’s stomach made a loud growl, and everyone started laughing.

“Welp, I guess we better cut into our faces before Matty’s stomach tries to eat us all.” Rich said giving Matt a playful shove.

The rest of the day was spent opening gifts, eating a ridiculous amount of sweets, and vegging out on the couch all curled up together.

Chris has the photos, but they are part of his personal collection.


End file.
